Você
by Mello Evans
Summary: "ainda não entende todas as atitudes carnais e espera que ele as ensine e você sabe que ele vai, e muito, e forte, e torpe" .:Slash. Castiel Centred:.


**Supernatural© Eric Kripke.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Você<strong>_

_by Mello Evans_

* * *

><p>Traído, é assim que você se sente e foi isso que aconteceu. Algo bem humano, mas você e ele estão em formas efêmeras e você se perdoa, perdoa até mesmo a saudade que sente dele e daquela alegria corrompida, porque você sofreu em uma morte forjada e diz isso a ele, afinal você não mente e nunca o quis. Não para Balthazar.<p>

Ele lhe abraça, aspira levemente o seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro, fazendo os pelos se eriçarem e fala de suas orgias com um sorriso sacana e você pensa em fazer com ele o mesmo que desejava há eras atrás, antes da guerra – naquele tempo você se escondia atrás da desculpa da ausência de oportunidade, mas era apenas falta de coragem –, no entanto tempo não existe entre aquelas quatro paredes. Você se dá ao luxo de pensar assim, mesmo não podendo.

Você fala que precisa de ajuda e ele sabe, assim como tem ciência de todo o resto.

O outro chega perto de você novamente, porque anjos também gostam de torturar, e você sente o hálito destilado, o cheiro de canela e sexo e a sua vontade insana de corresponder o que aquele anjo caído exala naturalmente. Você ainda não entende todas as atitudes carnais e espera que ele as ensine e você sabe que ele vai, e muito, e forte, e torpe.

Então ele apela para a falta de bom senso e te beija, nesse maldito momento você esquece o sentimento de traição e se concentra em sentir aquele músculo úmido viajando pelos seus lábios que se entreabrem instintivamente, em seguida são línguas em uma batalha épica e muito mais deleitosa do que qualquer outra – até mesmo para as mentes sádicas.

Ahh, Castiel, você não poderia contar, não é? Nem que Balthazar o pedisse, o tanto de peças de roupas que caiam no chão lentamente, afinal para você era difícil fazer qualquer outra coisa que não seja gemer, segurar nos ombros a sua frente enquanto sente dedos quentes bombeando aquela excitação no meio de suas pernas. Você não entende como fica tão passivo somente com aquela presença, antes você justificava pelo poder do outro ser bem maior que o seu, mas e agora? Depois de tudo que ocorreu enquanto você achava que aquele anjo, sempre tão próximo, estava morto?

Não tem resposta, não é?

Mas não precisa, pelo menos não nesse momento, por que aqueles dedos úmidos fazem um vai e vem intruso entre suas nádegas e você sente arder, mas quando eles chegam em algum ponto bem lá no fundo é bom e você se deleita, morde as costas da própria mão para conseguir manter a sanidade e Deus! Você acha bom ser humano e de estar com aquele outro anjo, mas você quer mais, seus quadris se movimentam desajeitadamente, mesmo estando de pé, mesmo ainda tendo fiapos de dor que se espalham por todo o corpo de receptáculo e fazem você viajar. E você o sente lhe colocando de costas, encostando seu corpo na parede mais próxima e fria e esfregando a ereção em você e você quer, porque aqueles dedos já não estavam suprindo mais a sua necessidade dele.

Balthazar invade suas entranhas ardentemente, sussurra o quanto queria fazer aquilo com você, o quanto você é sexy ao passo em que adentra lhe em ritmo acelerado e sem pudor algum, mas ninguém pediu para que ele tivesse. Ondas elétricas passeiam marotas em suas terminações nervosas, o ritmo de seus corpos aumenta freneticamente e mais um pouco você tem certeza que sua pele pegaria fogo, e pega, você sente, só não pode ver. Mãos seguram seus quadris para manter-lhe firme naquela dança erótica, para que não fuja, para que aquilo dure até o auge do prazer. E seu membro está duro, suplicante por atenção e você geme, choraminga como nunca o fez e ele entende – como sempre – e dita o ritmo da sua masturbação igual às estocadas, mas o mundo parece estar girando e nada muda mesmo você segurando com afinco a parede a sua frente, e está chegando o ápice, você parece que vai derreter ou explodir em mil pedaços, mas ainda assim você quer e se empina para ser ainda mais penetrado. Não há compostura, somente uma lascívia que ele faz você querer ter inconscientemente, faz você sentir-se humano e a apatia inerente sumir. E ele derrama seu orgasmo dentro de você, é quente, mas é bom e isso faz com que o siga naquele desejo torpe.

Os corpos suados estão cansados, você o sente se afastando, lhe deixando do mesmo modo de antes e você não quer e mais uma vez ele parece ler seus pensamentos e vira-lhe e beija a sua boca com obstinação.

E a única coisa que você pensa antes de fechar os olhos é que não vai deixá-lo sumir novamente.

**Fim**.

* * *

><p><em>Eu consegui a 6ª temp de SPN há algum tempo, mas só pude assistir até o meio do 3º ep. Porque (eu tive um ataque de pelanca!) Balthazar e Cass é altamente shipavel, não sei o que acontece – ainda – depois, mas até onde eu assisti (só deu tempo ver o Balthazar pra plotar e vir imediatamente fazer a fic) eu vi Slash! <em>_Ainda__ não li nenhuma fic de ambos e nem tenho intimidade com o Balthy, mas eu não quero nem saber (porque eu __preciso__ escrever)... _

_**Review**__! __**\o/**__ E quem __só__ favoritar... *ficwriter estressada e com uma faca na mão*_


End file.
